Fluffy's Handy Dandy Magic Guide
< Home Canon Spells In Harry Potter ''(For Reference in Roleplays FRR) Need to unlock a door? Disarm an enemy? Fix a broken object? There’s a spell for that! In the Harry Potter universe, there is a spell to live up to any need, from the everyday to the extraordinary. Below is a list of spells that are most commonly used. (Note that the spells included are ones that occur in canon, not the movies.) Accio: Summoning Charm; used to summon objects toward the caster (usually from a long distance) Aguamenti: produces a jet of water from the caster’s wand Alohamora: used to unlock and open doors Avada Kedavra: the Killing Curse; causes a green flash of light; Harry Potter is the only known survivor of this curse; one of three Unforgivable Curses banned by the Ministry of Magic Bat-Bogey Hex: causes the victim’s bogies to enlarge, grow wings, and attack the victim Bubble-Head Charm: creates a bubble of air around the caster’s head and mouth, acting as a breathing apparatus Caterwauling Charm: causes a loud, high-pitched shrieking noise when encountered Cheering Charm: causes the person upon whom the spell has been cast to become happy and content Colloportus: used to magically lock a door and prevent it from being opened by non-magical means Confringo: Blasting Charm; causes items the charm comes in contact with to burst into flames Confundo: Confundus Charm; causes the victim to become confused and disoriented Crucio: causes the victim extreme pain; one of three Unforgivable Curses banned by the Ministry of Magic Descendo: causes the target object to move downward Diffindo: Severing Charm; causes the targeted object to rip or tear Disillusionment Charm: hides objects and humans Engorgio: Engorgement Charm; causes objects to increase in size Episkey: used to heal minor injuries Evanesco: used to vanish objects Expecto Patronum: used to cast a Patronus (a physical manifestation of one’s most positive feelings), which guards against dementors and can be used for communications Expelliarmus: used to disarm another wizard/witch Homenum Revelio: allows the caster to detect human presence Impedimenta: Impediment Jinx; prevents the victim from approaching the caster (by knocking back, tripping, etc.) Imperio: removes the victim’s free will and ability to make decisions for him - or herself; one of three Unforgivable Curses banned by the Ministry of Magic Impervius: causes objects to repel outside forces, such as water Incendio: creates fire Levicorpus: a nonverbal spell that causes the victim to be dangled upside down by his or her ankles Liberacorpus: the nonverbal countercurse to Levicorpus Locomotor: causes an object to rise and move at the command of the caster Lumos: projects a beam of light from the user’s wand Morsmordre: conjures the Dark Mark Muffliato: used to prevent conversations from being overheard by filling the ears of those nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing noise Nox: puts out wand light Obliviate: used to hide memories Permanent Sticking Charm: causes objects to permanently stay in place Petrificus Totalus: Full Body-Bind Curse; temporarily binds the victim’s entire body, thus immobilizing him or her Portus: turns objects into Portkeys Priori Incantato: creates an “echo” of previously performed spells Protego: Shield Charm; rebounds minor to moderate hexes, jinxes, and spells upon their caster Reducto: Reductor Curse; breaks objects and in its strongest form has the ability to disintegrate them Rennervate: revives the victim of a Stunning Spell Relashio: causes the victim to release whatever they are holding Rennervate: revives someone who has been Stunned Reparo: used to repair broken objects Rictusempra: Tickling Charm; causes an extreme tickling sensation that disables the victim Riddikulus: spell used when fighting a Boggart; causes the Boggart to transform into something the caster finds humorous Scourgify: used to clean objects Sectumsempra: spell that causes deep gashes on the victim’s body Silencio: used to make something silent Sonorus: magically magnifies one’s voice Stupefy: used to stun a victim Taboo: a jinx that can be placed upon a word so that when the word is spoken, a magical disturbance is created which alerts the caster of the Taboo Tergeo: used to remove matter (blood, dirt, etc.) from an object Unbreakable Vow: causes the vow being taken by the witch or wizard to be inviolable with the consequence of death if it is breeched Wingardium Leviosa: Hover Charm; causes an object to levitate Bubble-Head Charm: creates a bubble of air around the caster’s head and mouth, acting as a breathing apparatus Caterwauling Charm: causes a loud, high-pitched shrieking noise when encountered Cheering Charm: causes the person upon whom the spell has been cast to become happy and content Colloportus: used to magically lock a door and prevent it from being opened by non-magical means Confringo: Blasting Charm; causes items the charm comes in contact with to burst into flames Confundo: Confundus Charm; causes the victim to become confused and disoriented Crucio: causes the victim extreme pain; one of three Unforgivable Curses banned by the Ministry of Magic Descendo: causes the target object to move downward Diffindo: Severing Charm; causes the targeted object to rip or tear Disillusionment Charm: hides objects and humans Engorgio: Engorgement Charm; causes objects to increase in size Episkey: used to heal minor injuries Evanesco: used to vanish objects Expecto Patronum: used to cast a Patronus (a physical manifestation of one’s most positive feelings), which guards against dementors and can be used for communications Expelliarmus: used to disarm another wizard Homenum Revelio: allows the caster to detect human (Or beast) presence Impedimenta: Impediment Jinx; prevents the victim from approaching the caster (by knocking back, tripping, etc.) Imperio: removes the victim’s free will and ability to make decisions for him- or herself; one of three Unforgivable Curses banned by the Ministry of Magic Impervius: causes objects to repel outside forces, such as water Incendio: creates fire Levicorpus: a nonverbal spell that causes the victim to be dangled upside down by his or her ankles Liberacorpus: the nonverbal countercurse to Levicorpus Locomotor: causes an object to rise and move at the command of the caster Lumos: projects a beam of light from the user’s wand Morsmordre: conjures the Dark Mark Muffliato: used to prevent conversations from being overheard by filling the ears of those nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing noise Nox: puts out wand light Obliviate: used to hide memories Permanent Sticking Charm: causes objects to permanently stay in place Petrificus Totalus: Full Body-Bind Curse; temporarily binds the victim’s entire body, thus immobilizing him or her Portus: turns objects into Portkeys Priori Incantato: creates an “echo” of previously performed spells Protego: Shield Charm; rebounds minor to moderate hexes, jinxes, and spells upon their caster Reducto: Reductor Curse; breaks objects and in its strongest form has the ability to disintegrate them Rennervate: revives the victim of a Stunning Spell Relashio: causes the victim to release whatever they are holding Rennervate: revives someone who has been Stunned Reparo: used to repair broken objects Rictusempra: Tickling Charm; causes an extreme tickling sensation that disables the victim Riddikulus: spell used when fighting a Boggart; causes the Boggart to transform into something the caster finds humorous Scourgify: used to clean objects Sectumsempra: spell that causes deep gashes on the victim’s body Silencio: used to make something silent Sonorus: magically magnifies one’s voice Stupefy: used to stun a victim Taboo: a jinx that can be placed upon a word so that when the word is spoken, a magical disturbance is created which alerts the caster of the Taboo Tergeo: used to remove matter (blood, dirt, etc.) from an object Unbreakable Vow: causes the vow being taken by the witch or wizard to be inviolable with the consequence of death if it is breeched Wingardium Leviosa: Hover Charm; causes an object to levitate '(ALL RIGHTS GO TO HYPABLE.COM FOR THIS INFORMATION)' Canon Potions In ''Harry Potter ''(SPOILERS) "''I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." ''-Severus Snape Potions can be very useful and even lifesaving- it is a very useful life skill to know how to brew up a quick healing potion or an invisibility potion. It might just save your life. Amortentia (a-more-TENT-ee-a) Amortentia is a love potion that does not create actual love, but gives the drinker a powerful obsession and infatuation with the giver of the potion. It is usually either forced upon someone or covertly given. As a rule of thumb the longer a love potion awaits consumption, the stronger the effects will be, as seen in ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince when Ron Weasley mistakenly eats a box of Chocolate Cauldrons spiked with the intense love potion intended for Harry previously bought from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The potion's aroma is unique to each person who consumes it, as it smells like whatever attracts each individual, e.g. Hermione Granger says that she smells spearmint toothpaste, freshly cut grass and a piece of fresh parchment. It can also be identified by its characteristic spirals of steam and its mother-of-pearl sheen, as noted by Hermione. Unless constantly administered, its effects eventually wear off. Confusing Concoction (Confusing cun-COC-shun) A Confusing Concoction will cause the drinker to become confused, distracted and sick. During potions in his third year in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry has to brew this potion but cannot manage to thicken it. Harry sees Severus Snape scribble something on a clipboard that "looks suspiciously like a zero." Draught of Living Death (druh- AWT of Living Death) When a person drinks the Draught of Living Death, they go into a deep sleep so strong that they appear to be dead,13 hence the name. It is made from powdered root of asphodel which is added to an infusion of wormwood, and was first mentioned in Harry's first potions lesson with Snape in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. It was later mentioned in his first Potions lesson with Horace Slughorn in Half-Blood Prince when Harry receives top marks in Horace Slughorn's first NEWT (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) Potions class for brewing this potion so well, having used the handwritten advice in the Half-Blood Prince's book. He is then awarded a small bottle of the potion Felix Felicis as a prize. This potion is described as changing in colour during the process of being made. It has a texture and consistency akin to that of clear water. A process of examining the potency of the potion is to drop a new or fresh leaf in it – the leaf is instantaneously reduced to ashes. Draught of Peace (druh-AWT Of Peace) The Draught of Peace provides personal comfort,1 calms anxiety and soothes agitation. In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Snape sets the potion as one of his lessons. It is a very difficult potion to make as the ingredients have to be added in a very specific order, the mixture has to be stirred exactly the right number of times and the heat of the flames on which it is simmering has to be lowered to exactly the right level for the right number of minutes before the final ingredient is added. Hannah Abbott had to have this potion in Order of the Phoenix to reduce her anxiety over the upcoming Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.s). Felix Felicis (FEE-lix feh-LEE-sis) Felix Felicis, more commonly known as Liquid Luck, grants whoever drinks it unusually good luck.1 The time span of this luck depends on the amount imbibed. Liquid Luck is one of the hardest potions to make, as noted by Horace Slughorn; "It has to be cooked for 6 months on an extremely complicated formula, and if you make a tiniest mistake, the consequences are severe". Because of its properties, it is banned in all sporting events, competitions and examinations. In Rowling's original narrative, the potion looks akin to liquid gold. However, in the movie adaptation it is clear and water-like. Slughorn also noted that excessive consumption results in side effects that include giddiness and overzealousness, among other effects that are related to overconfidence. In Half-Blood Prince, Harry pretends to give some to Ron so that he will do well at Quidditch. Ron's luck turns for the better, with the confidence working as a placebo. Harry does use most of it later in the same novel in order to extract the true memory about Tom Riddle and Horcruxes from Slughorn (though it also has the pleasant side effect of causing Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley to end their relationship), and the rest is shared between Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom and Ginny the night Death Eaters break into Hogwarts. Hiccoughing Potion (hic-COUGHING Potion) Hiccoughing Potion (Hiccuping Potion in the American edition) is a simple potion and one of the first that Snape instructs his first-years to brew in The Philosopher's Stone. The potion, referred to by name, stops excessive hiccoughing in a matter of seconds. Pepperup Potion (pepper-UP Potion) A Pepperup Potion is designed to improve health,1 relieve coughs and colds, though it does have one major side effect: it causes steam to dribble from the patient's ears for several hours afterward. It is also used to quickly elevate body temperature, as shown after the second task in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and mentioned in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Polyjuice Potion (pah-LEE-juice Potion) The Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to assume the appearance of someone else4 for an hour or more depending on the quantity. The potion only causes a physical transformation of the drinker, but clothing and voice is not affected. Its ingredients include fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies, leeches, powdered Bicorn horn, and shredded Boomslang skin. The final component is a bit of the individual to be impersonated; strands of hair are most often used for this purpose. Its taste and appearance depends on the person's good character that is being impersonated (for example, the potion becomes golden for Harry but grey and clumpy for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and as for Harry, the potion is delicious, but when Harry and Ron drink to impersonate Crabbe and Goyle, Goyle's tasted like overcooked cabbage). It is first used in Chamber of Secrets to allow Harry and Ron to transform into Crabbe and Goyle so that they can question Draco Malfoy about the Heir of Slytherin. The potion is one of the complicated ones, as it needs a month to be cooked. In Goblet of Fire, Barty Crouch, Jr. uses it to disguise himself as Mad-Eye Moody all year long, keeping a flask of the potion on him at all times. In Half-Blood Prince, Crabbe and Goyle use the potion multiple times to disguise themselves as young girls while guarding the Room of Requirement. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, it is first used to transform members of the Order into Harry look-alikes, creating decoys for Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Fleur Delacour, Hermione, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron, and Mundungus Fletcher serve as the doppelgangers. Later, Harry uses some hair from a local Muggle boy in Ottery St. Catchpole to disguise himself at Bill Weasley and Fleur's wedding as a fictitious Weasley relative named "Barny Weasley." Harry, Ron, and Hermione use it to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic by disguising themselves as Ministry officials: Harry poses as Albert Runcorn, an investigator of Muggle-borns; Ron poses as Reginald Cattermole, a worker at the Magical Maintenance Department whose wife is being put on trial by Dolores Umbridge; and Hermione poses as Mafalda Hopkirk, Umbridge's secretary. While visiting Godric's Hollow, Harry and Hermione disguise themselves as a middle-aged Muggle couple; it is last seen when Hermione disguises herself as Bellatrix Lestrange to break into her vault at Gringotts (However, the potion wears off due to the magic waterfall known as the "Thief's Downfall" in Gringotts that washes every spell or potion that is active, as well as Hermione's disguise). Polyjuice Potion only works correctly when done on human-to-human transfiguration, as Hermione discovers in Chamber of Secrets when she inadvertently takes a dose containing cat hair, giving her the furry face and tail of a cat. Such a transformation is always incomplete and occasionally irreversible. In the books, the potion changes the drinker's voice to match that of the target, as well as any disabilities such as poor eyesight or amputations. The films contradict this point, probably for the sake of character clarity: Harry and Ron retain their own voices after using the potion in Chamber of Secrets; the same is true in Deathly Hallows – Part 1 during the scene of the seven Potters and while infiltrating the Ministry. Skele-Gro (scell-EH-grow) Skele-Gro is a medicinal potion that can regrow missing or removed bones,5 though it tastes terrible and the process is very slow and extremely painful. In Chamber of Secrets, the Bludger breaks Harry's arm while he plays Quidditch and Gilderoy Lockhart, the incompetent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, accidentally removes his bones instead of mending them. As a result, Harry takes a dose of the potion and spends the night in the hospital wing. In Deathly Hallows, the goblin Griphook's legs are broken in the escape from Malfoy Manor. Luna Lovegood uses Skele-Gro to repair them. Sleekeazy's Hair Potion (sleek- EASYS- Hair Potion) Sleekeazy's Hair Potion is a beauty treatment used by witches to smooth and straighten hair.6 Hermione uses it during the Yule Ball in Goblet of Fire before meeting Viktor Krum. This is part of her three-hour beauty regimen to prepare for the ball; although it is very effective, Hermione later confesses to Harry that using the potion is "way too much bother" for daily use. According to Pottermore, the potion was created by Harry's grandfather, Fleamont Potter.7 Veritaserum (ver-IT-A-SEER-um) Veritaserum is a powerful truth potion.89 The name "Veritaserum" derives from the Latin word Veritas, meaning truth. Three drops of this potion are all that is needed to force anyone to respond to any question with the truth. It is first used on Barty Crouch Jr. in Goblet of Fire, in Order of the Phoenix, Umbridge demands the potion to use it while interrogating Harry about who he contacted, but is thwarted by Snape who claims he has none left having given her an entire bottle earlier in the book (although that bottle was a placebo). In Half-Blood Prince, Harry considers using the potion to get Slughorn to reveal his memories about Voldemort, but thinks better of it; and in Deathly Hallows Rita Skeeter uses the potion to extract the story of Dumbledore's childhood from Bathilda Bagshot. Rowling has revealed on her fansite that Veritaserum can be fooled using Occlumency and is hence not usually accepted in general practice in wizard courts. Wolfsbane (WOLF-s-bay-n) In Prisoner of Azkaban, Severus Snape brews this for Remus Lupin to help him retain his sanity when he changes into a werewolf. It causes a werewolf in wolf form to act like that of a tired wolf. (ALL CREDIT GOES TO WIKIPEDIA.COM FOR THIS INFORMATION) Non-Canon, Original Potions by Fluffy These potions came from Fluffy's own imagination and mind, and are not canon to the Harry Potter ''franchise. She experimented with her own ingredients and spells until she got them right, and she personally perfers her own over the ones in common Wizarding Potion books. '''Fluffy's Dos an Don'ts' Don'ts: # Don't keep potions left open; they could rot or emit dangerous fumes. # Don't shake potions unless told to do so. # NEVER use dragon spit in large does- corrosion/fire hazard. # Don't use or drink potions that have not yet been identified. # Never use phoenix feathers near ignition sources. Fire hazard. # Cloud mushrooms are to be eaten only by Zyrosauruses or Dragon foxes- may cause hallucinations or extreme giddiness. # Never feed a manticore goat meat. # Strawberry Snapper bushes' strawberries may look delicious and ripe, but do not fall for it's tricks. You may just lose a finger or an arm if you're not careful. Use hawksvine to repel it. # Try not to spill potions. If done by accident, cast your best cleaning spell, (Tergeo) and if that doesn't work get your best, hard supply wizarding mop avalible. # Never use yeti fur near water. Freezing hazard. Dos: # Keep your potions cold like drinks- unless told not to do so. # Try to restock supplies every 2 months at least. # Only use the amount of ingredients strictly stated. # Keep crystals in glasses or jars. Perferably with a padded bottom, as they are very fragile. # Wear gas mask when using Frog's Breath, Eagle Mist, or Owl Fog. # Keep things organized! # Keep all bugs, fur, and other organic material in jars or containers to avoid contamination or rotting. # Only drink or use potions when you are 100% sure that they are finished. # Make sure to use leather- ended tongs on hot items. # Drink potions in one gulp if possible. Not doing so might result in less effect from the potion or other possibly problematic situations. The Starting Potion To begin creating your bubbly concoctions, you'll need a starting potion. To make a starting potion you'll need an empty flask, water, and willow moss. Willow moss can be found on willow trees next to rivers on the lower bark, nearest to the water. It is a pleasant cyan color. After you've mixed willow moss and water, just add whatever you want to branch off onto other potions. * Willow moss * Water * Flask Stir for a few minutes and wait until it is a very pale cyan color. Poisons It's very important to know your poisons. You don't want a dead body on your hands. Or paws. -1: Castor Plants. PLEASE NOTE: Fluffy refuses to use this plant because it so astronomically deadly. Banned by the Ministry of Magic and all Potion Companies. ' 1: Deadly Nightshade, AKA ''Atropa Belladonna. ''Native to Europe, North Africa, and Western Asia. 2: Hemlock, AKA ''Conium maculatum. ''Native to Europe and North Africa. 3: Yew, AKA ''Taxus Baccata. Native to western, central and southern Europe, northwest Africa, northern Iran and southwest Asia. 4: Foxglove, AKA ''Digitalis. ''Native to western and southwestern Europe, western and central Asia and northwestern Africa. 5: Holly, AKA ''Ilex. ''Widespread throughout the temperate and subtropical regions of the world. '''Poison Potion One of your first potions, huh? If not, this will be easy. Perhaps try a simple healing potion first, though. You don't want to get hurt or hurt someone else. * Starting Potion * Poison of choice Stir for 5 minutes in a steady, clockwise motion. Usually turns out as a pale green or red.